


Tumbler prompts

by Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp



Series: The Crack Playlist [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninjago OC, OC, reader demon monkey and parental monkey king, tumbler prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp/pseuds/Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp
Summary: Prompts I get/find from Tumbler(user in bio)this will be a miss-match of stuff. tags will update accordinglydon't expect much to make sense lol
Series: The Crack Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You travelled for so long, so long you joked that you were on a journey of enlightenment, you even mused about the disguise you were wearing, it just barely covered the fur. As funny as that notion was though, you were on a mission of sorts, a mission to find your father. Now you never met your, dad, you bet he didn't even know you existed. Your mom was a low-level demon, and she feared that if your dad found you existed at all he would hurt you. With that said, it didn’t mean you won't ever be curious about your old man. Your mom, when she was drunk, would sometimes ramble about him. Just a little though, but you had a good idea of who it was. 

Normally you wouldn't have done something like this. Travelling so far from home, but home wasn't home not after. You shiver just thinking about that night. Shaking it off you trudge on, hell-bent on reaching your destination. 

* * *

After three days of walking, with minimal rest you made it. In front of you stood a temple, the name slipping your mind but you do know there were some locals that called it the “Shame Temple” or something along those lines. With new energy flowing through you, you walk in taking in the sight of the temple as you did so. As you turn you backwards in aw you fail to notice the presence behind you. Walking backwards just a few steps more you bump into it. With a tiny yelp, you turn fast and come face to face with him, the Monkey King, Sun Wukong- The great sage equal to heaven itself. A surprised look splashed across your face, while the Monkey King held a questioning one. 

“So, what brings you all the way out here?” he asks cooly arms crossed, and an eyebrow cocked. Taking a step back you take a deep breath and stand straight. 

“I- I came looking for you actually,” you say, doing your best to stay calm.

“Is that so? And for what reason?” he questions, taking a step closer. Swallowing a breath you didn’t even realize you had, you calmly close your eyes as you speak the next few words you've been holding in.

“Because I think you're my dad” 

That wasn't the answer he was expecting, clearly taken aback by it. It looked like he was about to dispute this claim you removed the excess cloth on your body revealing the amber fur and tail, a darker yet almost similar colour to his own. It comes off almost rude. 

“I have a kid?” he questioned no one in particular. You kept silent watching his movement. It was like he was working out numbers in his head. Him having a child wouldn't be odd, he had a couple wild years before getting trapped under the mountain, and going on the journey to the west. And as the math started to add up, a stupid grin played on his face. 

“I HAVE A KID” he yelled excitedly as he picked you up in a hug. 

“Y-your not mad?” “Why would I be mad? Ok ya sure I’m kinda upset I couldn't be there for most of your life, but hey what are you gonna do?” “So you're not mad” “no, I'm not,” he said finalized as he put you down.

“I don’t get it though, my mom said you'd hurt me if you found out about me” The Monkey King gave you a quizzed look. 

“I am many things kiddo, but I don't hurt kids” “oh…” 

Eventually, the two of you shifted topic and he invited you into the temple for snacks. There was a warmth blooming in your chest as you sat and listened to him talk. But you couldn't help feel a doubt creeping into your head. 

* * *

Wukong was surprised that you said, he was your dad. The second the words came out of your mouth he felt elated, happy. These past couple of years had been hard on him. After he split ways with his brothers and master, after sealing away the Demon Bull King, he felt lonely. Sure he had the monkeys, but it still couldn't fill the longing that was left. So having a kid, a family member was welcome. Even if it came in so abruptly. That's not to say he wants skeptical though. 

* * *

As time went on you and the Monkey King became closer as father and child. It was by the end of the week when you finally came to a conclusion. 

The two of you were meditating by the waterfall, Wukong having taken it upon himself to teach you some basic self-defence when you finally broke. Opening your eyes, losing concentration, you smiled sadly at your lap. 

“Thanks for playing along for this long,” You said weakly. Wukong looked at you now, a little surprised but a knowing look in his eyes as they gained a gold glint faintly before fading. 

“Ya, well it was kinda too good to be true, no offence kid” “non taken” 

… “so why'd you wait this long to say something?” “shouldn't I be asking you that? Mr. True Sight ``'' haha, fair point” silence fell over the two of you again but this time it was heavy. 

“I just wanted to know what it was like to have a dad. Even for a little bit” “oh?” “y-ya, mom always said my dad would hate my guts… but when she was drunk she would say details about him she wouldn't do sober, a-and I just thought that maybe-” you started choking on your words. Tears building just remembering that night. “A-an-and then we had this fight a-and I left her alone, gods I left her alone” Monkey King officially became worried where this was going. Not wanting you to say more he pulled you into a soft hug. After all, he had become attached. And everything you have been holding in just let loose. Barring your face in the Monkey King's shoulders and let the floodgates go. Eventually, you calmed down. Pulling away slightly, the Monkey King Offered a reassuring smile. 

“Can we just stay here, like this?” you blurted out. Not really thinking as you said it. The Monkey King laughed loud at the question. 

“Here's what kid, you can stay here still, as long as you need. Ya?” “thanks Monkey King” “call me Wukong kiddo” “sure thing, Wukong” 


	2. Brush Them Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja are hungry, and skip out on dental hygiene, too bad ninja mom melody ain't taking that lightly.   
> This was already posted to my tumbler, user in bio

“Brush your teeth first,” Melody said sternly as she looked at the ninja. Mel was standing in the doorway to the dining room. it was early in the morning and the boys had just gotten up to eat without brushing their teeth, for the sixth time this week. and Melody has had enough. 

“Mellllodyyy where hungry” 

“Yes, I understand that, after all, it's my turn to make breakfast. But I refuse to let you eat my cooking with an unwashed mouth!” Mel stood her ground as she scolded them. Doing that thing TV moms do when they're upset, by putting her hands on her hips and giving them the 'I'm the adult here so you better listen' look.

The ninja tried to argue back but it was useless when Mel entered mom mode.

"AHGG FINE MOM" Jay shouts leaning his head back like a dramatic teenager. Which he was! But just as fast as the words came falling out he imitatetly covers his mouth with his hands as his headshots back into place. Missive seeped into the elder's eyes as the other look over at the blue ninja in amusement, knowing that's about to happen.

"Wait no I'm sorry," Jay says quickly. Unfortunately, his luck has run out.

"OH, you BETTER BE SORRY YOUNG MAN! I can't BELIEVE you're attitude today!" Mel starts pointing a disappointed finder at Jay.

"You and your brothers are going to go back the way you came and brush your teeth. And when you return your grounded!"

"wHAT, You're not my mom! You could just do then!"

"Oh I beg to differ unless you wanna keep testing me?"

It was at that point Jay just took the hint and dramatically stormed off down the hall to the bathroom. Mel gave the others an amused look they returned before going off to join the Lighting Master.

"And I thought it would be difficult keeping a lid on them" Wu said, drinking his tea.

"Hmpf, boys am I right?" Nya said taking her seat at the table.

Mel just shook her head before going to sit with the young.

Sometimes it's hard work being the mom of the group, thankfully she shares that responsibility with Zane.


End file.
